


A Playful Chill

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Empire, F/M, Fluff, Love, Niflheim, Romance, flirt, ghorovas rift, kiss, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Inspired by a page in the new manga where Gentiana keeps showing up in photos of Ardyn and he.s the only one who can feel her cold powers, thus giving him unseasonable colds etc. Have some secret love fluff. Set just after Shiva's Giantess form is defeated





	A Playful Chill

Chancellor Ardyn Izunia had just walked out of another meeting with the Niflheim elite. It wasn’t anything of importance, rather it was just filled with more self-inflated congratulory talk from the Emperor.

Throughout the entire thing, Ardyn couldn’t stop intermittently shivering. Despite keeping his trenchcoat on and pulling his scarf tighter around his broad neck, the immortal just couldn’t stay warm. The air con wasn’t on, and nobody else seemed to notice the chill in the air. After constantly being asked if he was alright, Ardyn had eventually had enough and waved them all off with the claim that the cold must have “got into these old bones” after the battle with the Giantess Glacian.

The Empire hadn’t long ago defeated the Glacian at Ghorovas Rift and the Magitek movement had benefited from a massive budget increase as a result. Ardyn wasn’t fussed by any of it - money didn’t phase him and he’d have helped create the Troopers regardless. His only concern as of right now was a cold he just couldn’t shift.

Sneezing yet again, Verstael places his hand on his comrade’s shoulder.

“Do you need to take some sick leave, Chancellor?” the man's gravelly voice asks.

“No no, not at all old friend. It is merely an inconvenience.” Ardyn replies, rubbing his nose and smiling to his friend.

“Well, do keep an eye on yourself. I have noticed you sneezing a lot as of late.” Verstael chides the Chancellor with a smile. With a small wave, the scientist headed off in another direction.

“Believe me, it’s nothing I cannot handle.” Ardyn smirks to himself. After all, he knows exactly why he keeps getting ill.

Meandering over to his office, Ardyn closes the door firmly behind him. Hanging his coat and scarf accessories up on the rack by the door, Ardyn settles into the chair behind his desk.

Pulling some developed polaroid photographs from earlier that day out of his trouser pocket, he quickly flicks through them. In every photo that he is in, just out of focus, was a shimmering effect in the air above his head. He and Verstael made regular trips to check the Glacian’s frozen corpse. Verstael is convinced if he could just retrieve a piece of her body, then he could replicate and maybe even clone her to be a pawn of the Empire; much like what he was already doing with his own genes.

But Ardyn didn’t care. He knew that the corpse was not a corpse at all - it was just a frozen shell.

The tip of his mouth flicked into a slight smirk as he felt the temperature drop. Keeping his gaze on a particular photo he had taken of Verstael admiring the dead Glacian’s well-sculpted (if he did say so himself!) bottom, he waited for the opportune moment.

Which was now!

Chuckling slightly, Ardyn shot to his feet and reached his arm up high. As soon as it made contact, he wrapped his fingers around his prey and pulled her down with him - laying her across his lap so her head rested on the crook of his arm like how someone would cradle a baby. The most pleasantly crystalline laughter rang in his ears.

“Now, my dear,” the Chancellor says, his voice rippling with playful malice as he peppers her cold forehead with featherlight kisses, “Care to explain why you’ve been stalking me?”

Shiva looks up at him, her opal-blue eyes wide and shining with happiness, but she doesn’t say a word because she’s still giggling.

“What would your Master say if he knew you were sneaking off to spend time with strange men?” Ardyn continues, releasing her wrist and entwining their fingers.

Shiva clamps her mouth shut, but the now-silent laughter was still dancing in her eyes.

Using the hand closest to her head, Ardyn begins to play with her braid.

“Hmm? You still haven’t answered me, my darling.”

Shiva lets out a quick giggle as she sits herself up on Ardyn’s lap, never letting go of his hand. In response, Ardyn smiles and bounces his knee so she bobs up and down.

“I could ask you the same,” her silky voice began, “Desecrating the grave of a Goddess.” She tries to give him a hard stare, but there’s a dark blue tinge staining her white cheeks as she begins to blush.

“Hardly a grave befitting one so beautiful,” Ardyn smiles at her, “Although the eternal winter is a nice touch.”

“You were never bothered by my cold touch.” Shiva interjects.

“I was as a mortal! You were lucky to get any skin contact at all under those stars!” Ardyn shot back, referring to their doomed fling two millenia ago, and then they both began to giggle.

The Glacian relaxes her small frame against the First King of Lucis, his broad chest and wide-set shoulders creating the perfect head-rest for her. Ardyn turns his head slightly to kiss the top of her hair. She begins to wiggle her fingers in Ardyn’s grasp, mindlessly playing with them.

“Just why did you feel the need to hurt me so?” she sighs.

Ardyn couldn’t tell if she was playing or not. The smirk fell away from his face and he lifts his arms to wrap the small faerie-woman into a tight embrace; completely disregarding the cold mist settling on his clothing and bleeding through the fabric at her touch.

“I can hardly hold that Giantess form.” he quietly says into her hair.

To his utter relief, she giggled.

“You could have merely asked!” Shiva lifts her head to meet his sunshine-gaze.

When they were travelling together, back when Ardyn was mortal, Shiva had always thought to herself that his sunshine eyes were the only thing in the cosmos that could melt through her ice-infused soul. But she travelled under the guise of Gentiana back then, and Ardyn had fallen for her. It was only once the determined young King had finally charmed the Astral to share his bed that she revealed herself to him. And it had thawed her heart that he still took her in all her frozen glory.

She’d never revealed her weakness about his eyes. And now she knew she couldn’t.

Ardyn was just staring at her. He used to always do that, as if he truly awed her. And he did. Ardyn worshipped the woman currently curled on his lap. He worshipped her with everything he could - his mind, his words, his mouth, his hands, his body... whatever she would allow.

“I had to.... I had to show your _Master_ we were over, lest you find yourself in deeper trouble, my angel.” Ardyn tells her earnestly. He spit the word ‘Master’ like it disgusted him to so much as say it.

Shiva understood. All those years ago, she was the only one to stand by the Tainted King’s side when he was cast out of the Astral Realm. Bahamut had not reacted well. Ardyn was cursed with immortality and Shiva was put into centuries of sleep until Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret was born because she would be the mother of the Chosen Oracle. Ardyn hadn’t forgiven himself and, once she had awakened, they had thrown caution to the wind and reunited many a time under the stars. Just like they used to. Daemons never bothered the Goddess and the Tainted King when they stole those intimate nights for themselves.

Peppering cold kisses on his forehead, Shiva was going to tell him to stop tormenting himself. But he reached up and cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her face down to capture her lips with his own. They were both cold as ice anyway, so it was a perfect fit. Lips moulded to each other with that special sense of familiarity and Ardyn felt himself getting dizzy off the taste of his frozen angel.

That was, until she nipped his bottom lip and pulled away with a giggle.

“Cheeky little witch.” Ardyn laughs as he stands up - bringing the delicate deity with him - and seats her on his desk, leaving his hands to rest on her thighs. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck; attempting to pull him down into another kiss, but Ardyn tenses his muscles so she can’t move him, denying her of her desire. Then she showed him the most adorable pout so he had to lean down and press and chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Pouting isn’t a very fitting look for a Goddess, my darling.” he mocks her as he kisses along her jawline to the base of her ear. Shiva smiles broadly.

“It always ensured you did whatever I told you, oh King.” she taunts back. Ardyn could just imagine the smug smile on her face as she spoke.

Kissing down her neck, Ardyn murmers about how needy she is if he doesn’t do as she asks, so Shiva softly scratches the back of his neck - earning her a nip on her collarbone before he pulls away.

“As much as I would love to pay you back for the... delightfully relaxing gift you gave me the other day...” he cups her chin in his hand again and runs his thumb over her bottom lip with a smirk, and she smiled cheekily as they both remembered the ‘gift’ she gave him, “I am a busy man. Can’t have the Empire catching their Chancellor between the enemy’s legs can we?”

Pouting again while her eyes shined with mischief, Shiva releases her lover and crosses her legs while she still sat on his desk. Then she reaches up and taps his nose, chilling it so much so that Ardyn sneezed again.

“I must return to Tenebrae now. I am sure your soldiers shall update you on my movements.” she smirks at him.

“Have to keep an eye on my lady somehow, don’t I?” Ardyn grins wolfishly back at her as he rests his hands on her thighs.

Shiva doesn’t say anything else. She just winks at the man towering over her before she begins to shimmer... then she vanishes completely, causing Ardyn to gently fall forward when her thighs disappear under his hands until they connect with the wooden tabletop.

Hanging his head so his red curly locks fall into his face, Ardyn lets out a quiet chuckle.

“Women.” he mutters to himself as he sets himself back down on his chair to begin working on some boring task on his computer.


End file.
